A Mermaid's Magic
by Sukoshi-NinjaFox'sBuddy
Summary: AU not a character insert story of 'The Little Mermaid'- because there aren't any normal mermaid stories out there. A young mermaid is captured to become Lady Sakura's new dowry and, as you can image, she's not happy about it. Excerpt- "And what, pray tell, are we supposed to do with a mermaid?" The captain bowed to her. "My queen could keep her as a pet or a slave." ItaOC SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto characters don't belong to me. Neither do the song titles I'm planning on using as chapter titles.

Yes, I know I should be working on any number of other stories but this one is just so awesome…I'm sorry.

_Sun Is Up_

The rock beneath me still gives off calming heat from the morning sun and the sea laps around my waist lazily, a mother's caress against my skin. Ships sail pass me but I hid myself from their crews' eyes since I prefer not to be seen by mortals.

I opened my eyes slowly and basked in the beauty of the sun reflecting off the water that kept me alive and safe. I smiled and slipped under the waves to return to the pod of dolphins I'd been traveling with. They clicked and whistled at me and I whistled back happily.

They had apparently found a school of fish and were feeding. I smiled as I watched from a short distance away. I swam backwards just a little to escape the few fish that had tried to escape them.

I shrieked in surprise when coarse ropes closed around me and lifted me up through the water. I keened lightly in distress as I ascended further- I would leave the water soon.

The water broke over my head and I glanced at the humans with wide eyes, quickly fixing a pleading look on my face. A man near the other side of the ship cursed and pushed closer as they muttered about 'finding a blooming, freaking mermaid' in their fish net. I keened again and the dolphins joined in with their upset clicks and whistles.

My eyes managed to catch another pair of green in their depths. A well dressed pinkette was staring at me in shock. I pursed my lips into a frown and released a shrill disgruntled blast. Apparently they wanted to give me to the prince the young 'Lady Sakura' was to marry as a 'dowry', whatever that was. I looked back up at the pinkette and cried out at her.

Her face crumpled but before she could do anything a man with silver hair pushed her deeper into the ship. I shrieked angrily and began to hiss as they lowered me to the deck.

As soon as I was down I began to thrash and cut at the ropes, keening the whole while. Many of the mortals were struck away from me by my powerful blue-green tail.

They began to jeer amongst each other and suddenly a young blonde male was flung over me. I hissed but pushed him off gently- he had done nothing to me. Yet.

"Take her to your cell slave." He shot me an apologetic look but began to lift me anyway. "Make sure you don't lose her either." They laughed loudly as he carried me through the door on the opposite side of the ship where the pinkette disappeared.

"You can understand us, can't you?" I looked up at his serious blue eyes and nodded. "I prefer it if you kept that to yourself though." A wide, goofy smile planted itself on his face. "Sure, as long as you stay quiet about me." I nodded and smiled. He wasn't that bad for a mortal.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: just the plot and my OCs. Still using song titles as chapter titles- it's called _laziness_. I have it. :D

There, Sukki18- it's fixed. Happy?

_Endless_

He carried me farther down, the stairs groaning warningly under our combined weight. I realized suddenly that he had never given me his name. "Onamae wa?" He glanced down at me shocked before laughing sheepishly. "Naruto Uzumaki."

I smiled at him sweetly. "You may call me Angel or Sukoshi." He smiled but stopped walking. "We're here." He tried to open the door without dropping me but he couldn't so I opened it for him. "Hehe, thanks."

It was a small room and there was a surprising amount of water in there. He sat me down on the floor and I frowned. "They make you sleep here?" He nodded but the smile was gone now. "I'm just a slave- I don't matter."

I reached out and took his hand. "But you do. Even if it's just to me." He smiled, as watery as it was, and squeezed my hand back. "It'll be a long journey to land." I grimaced and keened lightly in distress- I wanted off this ship.

I miss swimming around with pods of dolphins and playing with fish, mostly I missed swimming. My tail was starting to cramp from the inactivity and it was boring below deck since they liked to work Naruto nearly to death.

I cried out in surprise when the ship stopped moving and I heard footsteps banging on the stairs. "We reached land Sukoshi." I bit my lip nervously- I had no idea what the captain had planned for me. "I have to take you up to the deck now. I'm sorry Sukoshi." I smiled. "I do not blame you Naruto-kun."

He carried me up all those steps and soon the sunlight touched my skin once more. I inhaled the beautiful scent of sunshine and salt water happily.

"Wrap her up slave. No one else can lay eyes on her yet." I blinked and turned to the group of men holding a large sheet. I didn't fight them; I didn't want to hurt Naruto.

I was carried down something by someone and then I was plunged into water. The sheet was jerked off me harshly by a burly mortal who was soon hidden from my gaze when another sheet came down to cover the clear…thing I was in.

I keened loudly in shock when the thing moved, sloshing me around harshly. It kept moving for a long time, the movement of the water keeping me from seeing where we were or where they were taking me.

When it stopped moving I couldn't hear anything until the captain's voice boomed out. "While we were traveling here to let Lady Sakura see her future home a huge storm broke out and most of our cargo was lost."

Gasps echoed around and I cautiously stuck my head up just a little higher- I was curious. "But the kami smiled on us. We were trying to recover some of the valuable things that were lost…instead we found the most valuable thing in all the oceans."

I sunk down as a shadow moved towards the thing I was in and the sheet hiding me was ripped off dramatically.

"A mermaid, the daughter of the ocean." The gasps were louder now, their eyes so wide. I turned to the direction the captain was staring at to look upon three dark mortals.

They all had dark hair and eyes, though their skin was as pale as white sand. The older female seemed to be in charge while the male next to her was younger, but seemed more in charge than the younger male beside him.

"She is Lady Sakura's new dowry, since everything else was lost to her mother- the waves." I curled my tail lightly and frowned at him. He was just giving me away to these masked mortals who faces had not really changed, despite how I'd been staring?

I began to hiss quietly and Naruto noticed and stepped closer. He put his hand on the side of the container and my tail curled and uncurled as my blood began to boil. They were keeping me away from the one mortal I liked.

The dark haired woman spoke now. "And what, pray tell, are we supposed to do with a mermaid?" The captain bowed to her. "My queen could keep her as a pet or a slave." He shot a look at me that I did _**not**_ like at **all**.

The water around me began to bubble as my rage raised the temperature. Naruto jerked his hand off the thing blowing on his hand as I started to shriek in rage.

The captain just laughed in the face of my anger and I smiled before keening in a pitch they didn't seem able to here. Cracks began to creep across my prison, water escaping through them, before it all shattered outward and I fell.

I picked my human half up of the sharp shards of the clear things with an outraged shriek. I caught Naruto's eyes and held them in my hypnotic gaze until his pupils shrank. He stepped forward and handed me the knife from his belt.

I weighed it in my hand, light enough to throw. A feral smirk lit up my face as I let my boiling blood pour over the blade before lifting it and taking aim.

It flew from my hand with a whistle and buried itself in the arrogant captain's throat as a triumphant screech left my lips. I released Naruto from my hold and held my arms out towards him. He blinked but picked me up off the pointy shards, cradling me so as to not hurt me any worse.

I turned my gaze back to the dark haired woman defiantly. I waited for her to make a move as one of the crew muttered '…he's dead…she killed him…'

I cooed happily to myself but decided it was time to show them another trick. I clasped my hands in front of my chest and concentrated.

Warmth enveloped me as it always had and gently split my tail while changing the seaweed bound across my chest to a light, airy dress.

The warmth faded and I opened my eyes to once more meet the queen's. She blinked and ran her eyes down my entire, now cut free, body.

I carefully dropped my legs from his arm and stood before them brazenly, arms folded behind me.

An older man in part of the crowd was the one to break the silence. "A mermaid's loyalty is magic, good luck, to those who have earned it…especially when she herself has magic."

I smiled and gripped Naruto's hand in mine. 'Then let them see where mine lies…'

Onamae wa?- What's your name?

And yes, the clear "thing" she was in was glass- but how would a mermaid know that?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Oh, you're so cute- **nope**. Still don't own the song title either. :)

And Sukki18, you get to read it when my watchers do- when I update. :D As for your question about Sakura's 'young man'- you find out when everyone else does. :P though it's kind of obvious anyway…

Oh, and the reason the sentences are slightly awkward is because, again, she's a mermaid- would she know about the proper way to speak right from the beginning? Even if she had been taught how to years ago?

I say 'no' and I'm the author. :P

_Force of Nature_

The queen and her sons stood and she motioned for our small little group to follow them. The stones under my feet were cold and I couldn't help but click in awe at the strange sensation. It had been years since I had last walked around like mortals.

Naruto gave me a strange look but I just squeezed his hand and smiled. They led us to a room with many chairs and pillows and rugs but the large window drew my attention. I walked over to it and stared at the strange land the mortals lived on.

"Sakura." I turned slightly to watch as the queen gazed at me in confusion. "What do you know about mermaids?" The pinkette blinked before turning to look at me as well.

"My people have many tales about them." I shook my head then and pointed to me forcefully before holding up a single finger. "You're the only one?" I nodded, keeping my silence for now. "Well, be that as it may, we have tales of many mermaids with common themes. Beautiful women on top but with colorful fish tails and beautiful, enchanting voices to lure men to their deaths on rocks."

I frowned hard at that, I could carry a tune but just barely, and I had never killed a mortal in my life until that cruel man in the 'throne room' as the humans called it. "That is the extent of your peoples' knowledge?" She nodded to the dark haired queen. "But judging by her facial expression, everything we thought we knew was a lie anyway."

The queen then turned to Naruto. "Well, boy, what do you know about her?" He didn't raise his head and I hissed loudly. As soon as he lifted his eyes to mine I motioned towards them. He narrowed his blue eyes at me and I hissed louder. He frowned and sighed but spoke then.

"She has magic, she can communicate with dolphins, she understands what we say, she likes to be called 'Angel', and she claims that 'Sukoshi' is an acceptable address as well."

The dark woman seemed surprised by this information. "And what is your name?" "Naruto Uzumaki, your majesty." She smiled then. "How appropriate for a mermaid to befriend someone with the name of 'whirlpool'."

Someone knocked on the door and the queen told them to enter. A tall, dark man entered and bowed but when he lifted his face I cried out. He turned to me and smiled, holding out a hand for me. I beamed and flung myself at him with another happy cry.

"I came to see if their truly was a mermaid here, your majesty. It seems our paths were destined to cross once more Sukoshi-hime." I cooed happily and tightened my arms around him though the cold metal he wore bit mercilessly into my arms and chest.

"You know her?" Moku chuckled and nodded. "My wife, daughter and I used to live on an island she frequented for fruit. She and my daughter became friends and she often helped my wife during her pregnancy. We had to move though when it became apparent that the island was no longer safe for our newborn twins."

I keened sadly, I had missed my mother and siblings as well as my father figure once they'd left. He stood up and scooped me up like old times even though he didn't twirl me around. I ran my fingers through his long, long black hair and cooed softly. "I missed you all…"

He dropped a kiss to my forehead and began to speak again, but to me this time. "Our family has gotten bigger since we saw you last. Isamu and Miya, who are twins, are technically part of our family now along with Jitsu, Isamu's wife. My third cousin Hotaru also lives near us; she married my otouto Kenji who found us with our cousins Daisuke and his younger brother Jun."

I blinked in shock before whistling in awe and shock. It hadn't been that long…had it? 'Oh well…' I cooed again but keened when he set me down and crossed his arms to look down at me. "Angel, we taught you how to speak. Use words."

I mirrored his stance and narrowed my eyes back at him with a hiss. He looked above me and bowed to the queen and princes before turning and beginning to leave. The heavy door closed behind him and I returned to the window without a sound.

I glanced up at the cloudy sky and smiled. I was as stubborn as ever. I would win.

-0-0-0-0-

LOL, I need to stop writing while listening to music.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Ha. No. :|

Yay, more song titles as chap titles! I love Pandora. :D Oh, you lovely people who added this to your alerts- thank you! :') Seriously- comments anyone?

And Sukki18- on the question of whether to add Akido or to not add him…**add**. :D You'll see. YOU'LL ALL SEE! MUAHAHAHAHAHA- …just keep reading…

_The Night_

Humans are strange creatures. I saw a man wearing a ring on his left ring finger, which Moku explained all those years ago to mean that he was in a committed relationship with a woman, who would also wear a ring, in the garden. That's not really too strange except- humans sleep at night where as I don't have to, odd. He was also with a woman, a beautiful woman in dark, rich colors, but she had no ring on her finger.

'Why would he be unfaithful to the woman who wore the other ring? Why would he go to the garden to meet this other woman? Are all humans that faithless? Does his wife even know? Do they have children?' I huffed and shook my head. It was none of my business what these mortals did in their free time. (A.N: you sick little nasties, I know what you're thinking- so stop it. :P)

I sighed quietly and worked my way to where I could hear water running. There was a pretty white stone bridge arching over the fish filled water and I couldn't help but coo at them from my perch. I smiled and climbed up the low 'wall' to drop myself over the edge. I plunged in and sighed heavily. '…finally…' The water was even deeper than I first thought. The red, orange, yellow, white, and black patterned fish scattered but soon circled back around to check me out.

I blew bubbles at them and they scattered once more. I giggled before beginning to explore this new 'world' in the gardens. I spun and twirled beneath the water and just…swam after all the time I'd spent on land walking. I shrieked in surprise when a small body was flung into the water in front of me. I swam closer to inspect the sinking, squirming bundle.

I shrieked in anger when I realized it was a live boy tied to large rocks. I cut the bindings around his ankles and surfaced with him in my arms. I glared at the big human who was now staring at me in horror and hissed for extra effect. I surged up, feet and legs automatically splitting, as dawn lightened the sky. He backed up as I stalked forward furiously. He would regret his dumb decision. "Hey, what's going on here?" A man in a guard's uniform sauntered over, armor clanking lightly with every step.

The young boy raised his head and murmured, "The queen's mermaid saved me from drowning after this man tried to drown me." His silver eyebrows shot almost all the way to his hairline before glaring at the large man. "That's the dungeons for you." He tried to bolt but I had a plan- Moku told me it would always work no matter where I was.

I flung my head back and screamed for all I was worth- it was as high and shrill as an actual frightened scream would've been. More guards swarmed the gardens and I pointed straight at the huge mortal. "Akido what happened?!" "Take that man to the dungeons- he tried to kill-!" They stopped listening after that because he had stopped talking by then. Soon he joined the fight and they finally beat him to the ground so they could attach chains to his arms to drag him to the dank cells.

I smiled but the silver haired man returned. Thigh length hair and golden-yellow eyes certainly made him a unique mortal- he looked more like angels were supposed to. I giggled then because my name was Angel, his was Akido. He bowed deeply to me but the mischievous grin made it known that he was just flattering me. "Let me escort you back to the queen, milady." I beamed at him and tucked my hand into the crook of his arm.

"I'm curious though…" I glanced up at him, curious as well. "You certainly picked up our customs rather quickly…" I smiled and pointed at Moku's back as we passed. "Captain Moku…what about him?" "…he raised me for a while…" He beamed and laughed. "So the beauty has a voice, eh? And I just can't see the captain raising you." My face scrunched up in confusion. "You're completely wild yet…tame- you just strike me as the type of girl who invited trouble…" He trailed off as I shook my head 'no'.

"…stayed out of trouble, I acted…right." The human language was beautiful but still hard to speak for me. Silence was easier. He led me through the castle but slowed down the further we traveled. "I've…never actually…been here before…" I sighed quietly. Only I would manage to find a guide who had no idea where he was going. I turned to survey the area we were in but the huge window a few feet off the ground caught my eye. I tugged on his arm and motioned to it.

He raised an eyebrow. "What? Oh! You want look out the window?" I beamed and nodded. "Then up you go." He put his hands around my waist and lifted me up to the window sill. I stood there and watched the sunrise with the young boy in my arms. "Sōchō no hikari…beautiful isn't it?" I nodded dazedly- sunrises looked pretty under water and above water but over land…it was still breathtaking to me.

"Ryuu…" Both mortals gave me strange looks but I smiled softly. "You don't have name do you?" The silver eyed boy shook his head 'no'. "Your name…Ryuu…" I ran absent fingers through his fiery hair as a slow smile spread across his face. "Arigato ane-chan."

-0-0-0-0-

Sōchō no hikari- early morning light

Arigato ane-chan- Thank you big sister


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I wish…but no such luck.

_Come With Me_

"Why is she up there Lieutenant?" Akido spun around and bowed deeply. "She desired to look out the window to watch the sun rise, Crown Prince." His eyes were narrowed in what I assumed was anger. "Get her down now." Akido straightened up. "Of course." He turned back to me with an apologetic look on his face. I handed Ryuu down to him and waited for him to put the young boy down before hopping down myself.

I picked Ryuu back up but lightly touched Akido's arm to flash him a smile. He smiled back but the moment was brought to an abrupt end when the prince gave another order. "Your dismissed Lieutenant, return to your post." Akido bowed before spinning on his heel and walking away. I frowned sadly; I had liked the strange human man. "Who are you boy?" I turned back to him curiously. "…I am called Ryuu, Crown Prince."

He merely turned away from us and began to walk off. "Follow me." I frowned; he was ordering me around like one of the servants. "…do what he says nee-chan…" I blinked down at his serious silver eyes before slowly nodding and doing just that. He led us to a large, dark wood door and paused to look at me. "You'll have to sit beside me." I looked down at Ryuu before glancing back up. "…he can stay with you." I beamed happily at him.

He opened the door and continued to lead the way towards the end of the table where his mother sat. "Ah, Itachi! It's good that you found her…and who is this young man?" I smiled and decided now was as good a time as any. "Ryuu." They both looked at me shocked but Itachi regained his composure rather quickly and pulled a chair out for me.

Then servants started to bring out all sorts of food, conveniently named on sight by my little silver eyed buddy. I was surprised by how many other people were there though, it made me very uncomfortable, and so I just ignored them. After a while they brought out large silver platters of some kind of thick meat. "What…?" Ryuu stared at it for a while before whispering. "It's a rare delicacy from the ocean. Dolphin."

I keened in shock and horror, loudly enough that everyone turned to look at me as my face changed to one of fury. I stood and knocked the chair down before striding off quickly. My magic was reacting to my anger by whipping my hair around my face and making me light up like a deep sea fish attracting food. I strode through many corridors before finding a door to the outside which I used. I headed straight for the garden's little 'river'. I put Ryuu down on the 'bank' and dove right in. I swam quickly through every path I could, trying to calm down.

'…he or she might have been part of the pod I'd been traveling with…and those foolish mortals would **eat** him/her…the monsters…' All too soon I exhausted my body though my blood still boiled in anger, but I had to get out of the water, they would be looking for me by now. When my head finally broke the surface of the water it was to see the Crown Prince sitting beside the boy under my protection.

Itachi merely held a hand out to me to help me out of the water. "We've never really liked the taste of dolphin." I smiled slowly at him and let him pull me from the water's embrace. "Mother has been worried about you." I nodded slowly. "Then…I'll have to…apologize…" I smiled once more and took Ryuu's hand as I followed the silent man back into the castle.

-0-0-0-0-

Got kind of lazy at the end..meh…


End file.
